Die Macht des Blutes
by littleMermaid03
Summary: Hermine wird von einem Vampir gebissen.Sie muss nun mit der Situation zurechtkommen und entscheiden auf welcher Seite sie eigentlich steht.Hilfe bei dieser Entscheidung und bei der Führung ihres neuen Lebens bekommt sie unerwartet von Snape.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nichts ist mir, außer ein paar Charaktere die noch in die story einfließen werden.

So, da in meiner Geschichte „Rose of Darkness" ein paar Leser überlegt haben, ob Hermine zum Vamp wird, hab ich überlegt sie das einfach mal werden zu lassen. Aber nicht in Rose of Darkness, sondern in dieser story.

Ich fand einen versuch ist es allemal mal wert und mir ist bis jetzt noch keine story bekannt, die diese Thematik behandelt.

Eure Meinung würd mich also wirklich sehr interessieren.

Da morgen die Schule wieder losgeht, wird es in dieser Geschichte und auch in meinen anderen weiterhin recht langsam vorangehen. Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor diese Geschichte erst ganz fertig zu schreiben, bevor ich sie euch präsentiere, damit ihr nicht tagelang auf ein neues Kapitel warten müsst, aber so hätte ich nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, auf eure Meinungen einzugehen.

Also: Fleißig reviewen. Ich bin für alles zu haben: Kritik, Vorschläge, Hinweise,…

Ach so… vielleicht wird die story irgendwann noch ab 16. Muss mal sehen.

**-1- Stephan Christopher William Bennet**

Sie sollte nicht hier sein!

Die am Tage so freundlichen Gassen warfen nun bedrohliche Schatten und das vor ein paar Stunden noch so gemütlich wirkende Straßengewirr war zu einem unüberschaubaren Labyrinth geworden.

Das Licht, welches aus den vielen Fenster hinaus auf die Straße schien, wirkte keinesfalls beruhigend, wie man vielleicht annehmen sollte, sondern ließ das kalte Kopfsteinpflaster noch unfreundlicher wirken.

Hermine wusste, dass sie sich mit ihren unheimlichen Gedanken nicht gerade weiter half, aber sie konnte auch nicht gegen sie ankämpfen.

_Ruhig Hermine, du hast schon schlimmeres erlebt, als dich nachts noch in Hogsmeade aufzuhalten. Gleich werde ich auf die Hauptstraße kommen und von dort schnell nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wo mich irgendein Lehrer – bei meinem Glück wahrscheinlich Snape- auflesen und eine Strafarbeit verhängen wird._

Hermine hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass der Gedanke an Snape tröstlich auf sie wirken könnte, doch im Moment stand Snape für Hogwarts und damit für Sicherheit.

_Hogsmeade ist auch sicher! Was denke ich da nur!_

Das hatte sie nun davon in den wirklich kleinen Buchladen, den sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte, hinein gegangen zu sein. Er hatte keine Fenster gehabt und die Tür war verhangen gewesen.

Hermine war so hingerissen von den verstaubten alten Büchern gewesen, dass sie vor lauter Schmökern die Zeit vergessen hatte und aus dem gemütlich Sessel, in dem sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte, erst aufgeschreckt wurde, als der schrullige, aber liebenswerte Verkäufer sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass er nun schießen würde.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte der Alte ihr sogar angeboten, sie zu ihrer Schule zurückzubringen. Und als Hermine dankend abgelehnt hatte, war er nur weiter beharrlich geblieben.

Doch Hermine hatte den alten Mann nicht weiter bemühen wollen und ihm versichert ihre Freunde würden an der nächsten Ecke auf sie warten. Erst da schien er beruhigt.

Hermines erster Gedanke als sie den Laden verlassen hatte war der Ärger gewesen, den sie ohne Zweifel von McGonagall bekommen würde, inzwischen wäre es ihr allerdings lieber, schon in deren Büro zu sitzen und eine Strafpredigt über sich ergehen zu lassen, als auf den einsamen Gassen Hogsmeades zu wandeln.

War das eben ein Schatten gewesen?

Sie sollte definitiv nicht hier sein!

Unwillkürlich ging Hermine schneller. Irgendwo musste doch die Hauptstraße sein. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie noch niemals zuvor in diesem Teil von Hogsmeade gewesen war.

_Na toll, jetzt hab ich mich auch noch verlaufen!_

Nur keine Panik. Sie würde einfach nach links abbiegen, dort musste die Hauptstraße auf jeden Fall…

Da war eindeutig ein Schatten gewesen!

Hermine schluckte. Also doch Panik!

Ihr zitternde griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und das Gefühl des glatten Holzes in ihrer Handfläche hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich.

„Komm raus, ich weiß, dass du da bist!"

_Super! Das hab ich mal wieder schön hingekriegt. Memo an mich selbst: Provoziere niemals etwas, von dem du nicht weißt was es ist. Ein Todesser zum Beispiel wird es dir auf jeden Fall übel nehmen!_

„Aber erst seit kurzem." Aus dem Schatten einer Gasse hatte sich eine männliche Gestalt gelöst, die nun langsam auf Hermine zu schlenderte.

„Ich beobachte dich schon, seit du den Laden verlassen hast."

„W-wer bist du?"

Der Mann sah sie abschätzend an und sie nutzte die Zeit bis er antwortete, um ihn ebenfalls zu mustern.

Dunkelbraune Haare fielen über die eine Seite seines Gesichts, sie reichten ungefähr bis zur Mitte seiner Wange. Tiefbraune Augen beobachteten Hermine wie ein Raubtier und die schmalen und doch vollen Lippen waren zu einem unergründlichen Lächeln verzogen.

„Steve", kam schließlich die knappe Antwort und nach einer kurzen Pause: „Also eigentlich Stephan Christopher William aus der Familie Bennet, aber ich finde meine Eltern haben sich meinen Großvätern etwas zu verpflichtet gefühlt und da man sich ja der Zeit anpassen muss, heiße ich einfach nur Steve. Und du, Süße?"

Ok, er hieß Steve. Eigentlich kein bedrohlicher Name, wie zum Beispiel Voldemort oder Lucius, obwohl… Tom hörte sich auch nicht gerade gefährlich an.

„Hermine Granger… und nenn mich nicht Süße!"

„Oh, eine kleine Rebellin!" Nun war das Lächeln eindeutig spöttisch und Hermine fühlte sich an Snape erinnert, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass Snape sie nie so interessiert gemustert hatte.

Gut, dieser Steve schien auch gute 10 Jahre jünger als Snape zu sein. Hermine schätzte ihn auf Mitte 20.

„Gehörst du zu Hogwarts?"

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, was dich das angeht." _Oh, oh ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob er bei den Guten oder Bösen mitspielt. Ich sollte vorsichtiger sein_.

„Eine ganze Menge… Kennst du Potter?"

Doch ein Böser? Hermine wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte.

„Ich bin mit ihm befreundet." _Tja Mine, schon wieder die falsche Antwort_.

„Ah…eine Freundin des berühmten Harry Potter." Steve sah Hermine direkt in die Augen. „Potter kann sich glücklich schätzen eine so attraktive Freundin zu haben."

Unwillkürlich wurde Hermine rot. Was dachte dieser Steve jetzt, und überhaupt… sie wurde zwar schon öfter als hübsch bezeichnet, aber noch nie als attraktiv… und das von einem Mann wie Steve, der wohl alle Mädchen Hogwarts zum schmelzen gebracht hätte.

Hermine konnte nicht anders als sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen und der intensive Blick aus braunen Augen verstärkte dieses Gefühl nur noch.

„Bist du es nicht leid in seinem Schatten zu stehen?" Die Stimme war ein rauchiges Flüstern und trotz ihrer Empörung lief Hermine ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob es ein angenehmer Schauer war.

„Er ist mein bester Freund! Wie kann ich da neidisch sein?" Rief sie so fest wie möglich aus. „Und du hast kein Recht, mich so etwas zu fragen, außerdem muss ich jetzt gehen."

„Natürlich, Süße, sonst kriegst du ja Ärger von deinen Lehrern, ich möchte wetten du bist ne kleine Streberin."

Nun erblasste Hermine. An Steves Art war nichts freundliches mehr zu erkennen.

„Wette was du willst, pass nur auf, dass der Einsatz nicht zu hoch ist!", fauchte sie ihm entgegen und drehte sich dann um, um schnellen Schrittes die Straße hinunter zu gehen.

„Sieh an, die hat ja Potenzial. Wäre doch schade es nur zum Essen zu vergeuden."

Das nächste was Hermine wahrnahm, war ein fester Griff um ihre Schultern und dann ein rasender Schmerz, der sich von ihrem Hals aus im ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Ihr Zauberstab fiel kraftlos zu Boden und Hermine tat, was ihr als einzig richtiges erschien: Schreien!


	2. Erkenntnis

**-2- Erkenntnis**

Schwärze, überall nur Schwärze!

War sie tot? War dies das Jenseits?

Hörte man Stimmen im Jenseits?

„Das arme Ding, Albus, was sollen wir denn jetzt mit ihr machen?"

„Nun Minerva, das liegt ganz an Miss Granger oder was von ihr noch übrig ist."

Hörte man traurige Stimme im Jenseits?

Und Albus und Minerva, sollte ihr das nicht etwas sagen?

Langsam begann Hermines Wahrnehmung wieder zu arbeiten. Wo vorher Schwärze war, war nun ein verschwommener Nebel, als sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete.

Anscheinend lag sie in einem Bett im Krankenflügel, aber warum war es so dunkel?

„Ich glaube sie kommt zu sich."

„Dann sind die Würfel wohl gefallen."

„Was meinst du damit, Severus?"

„Später."

Severus… Die Stimme dieser Person, war angenehm dunkel. Sie hallte nicht so in ihrem Kopf wider, wie die anderen beiden.

Im Hintergrund vernahm Hermine ein leises Rascheln und dann sprach wieder diese angenehme Stimme:

„Miss Granger, können Sie mich hören?"

Sie war dann wohl diese Miss Granger… Hermine Granger war ihr Name und die Stimmen gehörten zu ihren Lehrern.

„Was ist passiert?" Klar und kräftig klangen ihre Worte und alle im Raum zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„Sie sind überfallen worden."

Nun öffnete Hermine endgültig die Augen und blickte direkt in das besorgte Gesicht ihres Schulleiters.

Recht und links von ihrem Bett standen McGonagall und Snape.

Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

Da war eine Gasse gewesen, es war dunkel und Steve war dort gewesen.

Warum erinnerte sie sich an alles so flüchtig und an Steve so genau?

„Trinken Sie das, dann geht es ihnen gleich besser."

Mechanisch griff Hermine nach der kleinen Phiole, die Snape ihr hinhielt und trank den bläulichen, bitteren Inhalt mit einem Zug aus.

Er half tatsächlich und die junge Frau spürte, wie ihr Geist wieder zu seiner alten Lebendigkeit zurückfand.

Seufzend setzte Hermine sich im Bett auf und sah ihre Professoren der Reihe nach an.

„Von wem bin ich überfallen worden? Was genau ist geschehen?"

Sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen wich Dumbledore Hermines Blick aus. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sah sie ihn zögerlich und unentschlossen.

„Sie sollten sich noch etwas ausruhen, Hermine. Dann werden wir alles Weitere besprechen." Seine Augen sahen sie müde und voller Sorge an.

„Ich möchte mich aber nicht ausruhen. Ich fühle mich großartig!" Als Hermine kurz in sich hineinhorchte merkte sie, dass diese Aussage durchaus stimmte. Ihr tat nichts weh, sie war nicht müde und ihr Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, während sie überlegte, was wohl Albus Dumbledore so aus der Fassung gebrach haben konnte.

„Ich möchte nur endlich wissen, warum Sie alle ein Gesicht machen, als ob wer gestorben wäre!"

Snape verzog seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln, während er sie traurig musterte. Gerade sein Verhalten ließ bei Hermine alle Alarmglocken schrillen. Snape hatte nicht besorgt auszusehen, schon gar nicht traurig!

„Genau genommen ist jemand gestorben, Miss Granger." Der Magier warf seinem Vorgesetzten einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„A-aber wer?" Sofort keimte Angst in Hermine auf. Doch wohl keiner der Schüler oder gar ihrer Freunde. War es Voldemort gewesen oder einer seiner Todesser?

„Nun Miss Granger", Snape sah ihr fest in die Augen, „um ehrlich zu sein: Sie."

Hermines schrilles Lachen durchbrach die fast andächtige Stille, die ein paar Minuten nach Snapes Feststellung entstanden war.

„Professor, wenn ich tot wäre, würde ich jetzt nicht mit Ihnen reden, Sie sehen doch, dass ich lebe!" Ja, sie lebte! Eindeutig! Warum die Panik sie plötzlich zu übermannen drohte, konnte Hermine sich selbst nicht erklären.

Sie lebte ganz eindeutig: Sie atmete, hatte einen Herzschlag,…

Entsetzt stockte Hermine in ihren Gedanken und McGonagall runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als sie sah, wie ihre Schülerin plötzlich totenblass wurde.

Hermine konzentrierte sich. Sie hatte nicht ein Mal seit ihrem Erwachen bewusst geatmet- obwohl, man atmete ja gar nicht bewusst, also musste sie…

Die Gedanken stoben wirr durch ihren Kopf. Etwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

Trotz ihrer Angst wagte Hermine ein Selbstexperiment: Sie hielt vollkommen bewusst die Luft an und zählte in Gedanken mit:

10 Sekunde, 20 Sekunden….. 40 Sekunden…….1 Minute…….. 1 ½ Minuten….

Hermine spürte wieder die Panik in sich hochwallen.

2 Minuten……………………4 Minuten…………….6 Minuten……

„Oh Gott, ich- ich brauch nicht atmen!" Sechs Minuten lang die Luft anhalten schaffte niemand, es war vollkommen unmöglich, außer… ja…. außer man war tot.

„Ich…"

Snape unterbrach sie ungewöhnlich sanft: „ Sie haben auch keinen Herzschlag und keine Körpertemperatur. Ihr ganzer Kreislauf ist vollkommen zum Erliegen gekommen. Hermine…Sie sind körperlich tot."

„Aber…wie…." Hermine spürte keine Traurigkeit, nur Verwirrung.

„Miss Granger…"

Hilfesuchend wandte Hermine den Kopf zu ihrer Hauslehrerin, innerlich betend, dass sie ihr jetzt erklären würde, dass Snape voreilig gewesen war und es sich um einen schrecklichen Irrtum handelte.

„Sie… wie soll ich sagen… Sie…" Die alte Magierin zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und Dumbledore sah sich genötigt einzugreifen.

„Sie wurde von einem Vampir gebissen… genau gesagt… sie wurden in einen Vampir verwandelt."

Dies war der Moment, in dem Hermine klar wurde, dass Dumbledore die Wahrheit sagte.

Es waren nicht seine Worte, die sie überzeugten, sondern ihre Reaktion darauf.

Früher hätte sie die Erkenntnis eine Untote zu sein mit Verzweiflung und Trauer erfüllt. Wahrscheinlich mit Panik und Unverständnis, doch jetzt fühlte sie nur Wut und, was ihr am unerklärlichsten vorkam, eine kalte Genugtuung.

Sie war wütend, wütend auf Steve, denn nun wusste sie, was er war, warum er ihr unauffällig folgen konnte und warum ihr seine Art so anziehend vorgekommen war.

Allerdings bezog sich ihre Wut nicht auf die Tatsache, dass er sie in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte, sondern darauf, dass er sein Spiel mit ihr getrieben und sich über ihre Naivität amüsiert hatte.

Und was die Genugtuung betraf… sie fühlte sich gut an, aber erklären konnte Hermine sie sich nicht.

„Schön, und was jetzt?"

Die Lehrer sahen sie verwirrt an. „Äh… wie was jetzt?"

„Was hat das für Konsequenzen für mich?"

„Nun also…", erneut wirkte Minerva McGonagall etwas hilflos und Hermine fühlte, wie sie begann ihre Lehrerin für diese Schwäche zu verachten. Sie schämte sich nicht einmal.

„Sie werden Blut zu sich nehmen müssen, um zu überleben. Sie werden sich keinem einzigen Sonnenstrahl aussetzen dürfen. Jeglicher Kontakt zu anderen Schülern ist ihnen verboten. Sie werden tagsüber schlafen und nachts wach sein. Sie werden gegen den Drang ankämpfen Menschen zu töten… **falls** Sie überhaupt dagegen ankämpfen. Sie werden…"

„Ich denke das reicht fürs erste. Danke Severus." Dumbledore schien sich soweit gefasst zu haben, um Snape einen tadelnden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Was ist mit dem Unterricht?" Wissen war Macht! Hermine wollte im Moment auf keine ihr zugängliche Macht verzichten.

Bisher hatte sie das Erwerben von Wissen nie als Macht angesehen, immer nur als Privileg, doch auf diese frühere Einstellung blickte die junge Frau nun gleichgültig zurück.

Sie war dumm und naiv gewesen.

„Wir werden eine Lösung finden." McGonagall hatte mit viel Mühe ihre Sprache wieder gefunden, doch Hermine hatte das Gefühl als würde sie ihr ausweichen. „Wir werden mit Potter und Weasley reden. Die beiden haben sie gefunden. Vielleicht dürfen Sie die beiden sehen, machen Sie sich aber keine zu großen Hoffnungen."

Das tat Hermine auch nicht. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass es ihr egal war, ob sie Harry und Ron sehen dürfte oder nicht. Was ging nur in ihr vor?

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben." Dumbledore zuckte bei ihrer trockenen Antwort unmerklich zusammen. Hermine war die einzige, die es registrierte, bevor sie von Snape abgelenkt wurde, der in seinem Umhang nach etwas zu suchen schien.

„Trinken Sie das. Ihr Körper ist noch geschwächt. Es wird ihnen helfen zu schlafen."

Mit skeptischem Blick nahm Hermine die klare Flüssigkeit entgegen und trank sie in kleinen Schlucken aus, da sie zu ihrer Überraschung erträglich schmeckte.

Kurze Zeit später fühlte sie die Müdigkeit in ihre Glieder zurückkehren und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Dumbledore Snape wütend anherrschte:

„Severus, wie konntest du ihr **das** geben?!"

Sevena: Joah nen Trank wär nicht schlecht. Unser Sev braucht ja arbeit. g Mal sehen…

Jersey: mich hat halt die Muse geküsst. ;)

Marvala: Das „schnell" ist ja gerade mein Problem. pfeiff

SamantaCrown: Also eine Frage von dir ist ja schon beantwortet. Und was das verändern betrifft… damit hab ich in diesem kap ja schon mal angefangen. sich die Hände reib

Isaldaria: Bedachter inwiefern? Vom Misstrauen her, was Steve angeht?

Brillenschlange: Deine Frage wird im nächsten Pitelchen beantwortet. Bin noch nicht so sicher, ob Hermine ihre Kräfte behalten darf.


	3. Alte Kräfte, neue Kräfte

**-3- Alte Kräfte, neue Kräfte**

Hermine wachte nicht langsam auf, sondern von eine Sekunde auf die andere.

Sie fühlte sich vollkommen wach und war von einer unangenehmen Unruhe ergriffen.

Schwungvoll stand sie auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie auf einem großen Bett gelegen hatte.

Kritisch sah sei auf die weiße Bettwäsche hinunter. Hell! Viel zu hell und viel zu freundlich. Das würde sie ändern müssen.

Der Rest des Raumes sah allerdings recht annehmbar aus.

An den grauen kalten Steinwänden erkannte sie sofort, dass sie sich in einem Kerkerraum befand.

Hermine schritt neugierig auf einen großen, altertümlich aussehenden Kleiderschrank zu und riss ihn mit einem Ruck auf. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass man ihre Kleider hierher gebracht hatte.

Nur… was für Kleider.

Angewidert hielt sie eine hellblaue enggeschnittene Bluse hoch. Von der Form ja ganz nett, aber wie hatte sie so eine Farbe tragen können!

Die Vampirin lächelte grimmig. Sie würde zu gegebener Zeit wohl ihre Garderobe erneuern müssen. Inklusive der Schuhe. Rote Strasssandalen waren nicht mehr so ganz ihr Stil.

Die junge Frau drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Außer dem Kamin befand sich sonst nichts mehr im Zimmer. Wunderbar, so könnte sie es nach ihrem Geschmack einrichten.

Als aller erstes musste diese schreckliche Bettwäsche weg! Baumwolle! Satin wär doch nett und in irgendeiner schönen Farbe. Schwarz? Blutrot? Dunkelgrün?

Bestimmt hatte Snape so was in der Art. Irgendwie passte schwarzer Satin zu ihm.

Snape!

Was hatte er ihr da eingeflösst? Dumbledore hatte jedenfalls nicht sehr erfreut geklungen.

Ich werde ihn jetzt wohl fragen können

Vergnügt hatte Hermine festgestellt, dass sie die Schritte ihres Lehrers auf dem Gang vernehmen konnte. So ein Vampirgehör hatte schon was für sich.

Es fühlte sich generell gut an tot zu sein.

Die schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen von denen sie Tag für Tag gequält worden war, waren spurlos verschwunden und ihr Rücken tat vom schweren Taschentragen auch nicht mehr weh.

Sie sah vor allem besser. Wesentlich besser. Das gleich mit dem Riechen. Als Vampir nahm man die Welt mit ganz anderen Sinnen war.

„Kommen Sie rein!"

Ein wenig überrascht aussehender Tränkemeister stand im Zimmer. Ihm war voll bewusst gewesen, wie laut er für Miss Grangers neues Gehör gewesen war.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Bestens." Hermine lächelte falsch. „Und was haben Sie mir vorhin gegeben?"

Snape wusste, dass seine Schülerin sofort merken würde, wenn er lügen würde.

„Ein starkes Schlaf- und Beruhigungsmittel."

„Ach, und warum? Ich brauch kein Beruhigungsmittel!"

Snape sah ihr fest in die Augen, und zum ersten in seinem Leben viel es ihm schwer einem Blick standzuhalten.

„Weil, Miss Granger", er legte die gewohnte Schärfe in seine Stimme und hoffte, es würde sie noch immer beeindrucken, „Sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand schwer einzuschätzen sind."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ich nicht zurechnungsfähig bin?" Ohne es zu merken trat Hermine einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Das wagen Sie nicht, oder?"

„Oh doch. Sie wurden in einen Vampir verwandelt. Ihr Charakter ist wankelmütig. Sie müssen Ihr neues Ich noch finden und bis dahin werde ich versuchen Sie so ruhig wie möglich zu halten… nur zu Ihrem Bestem."

„Das werden Sie nicht!" In Hermine wallte ein unbekannter Zorn hoch. Was nahm dieser Mensch sich heraus. Ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er ihr weiter irgendwelche Mittelchen einflößen würde!

Snape keucht überrascht, als er plötzlich hart gegen die kalte Steinwand gedrückt wurde, zierlich aber überraschend Starke Hände an seinem Kragen spürend und direkt in zwei vor Wut funkelnde Augen sehend.

„Sehen Sie, Miss Granger", Triumph blitzte in seinen schwarzen Augen auf, „Sie sind doch unberechenbar."

Urplötzlich ließ Hermine ihn los und trat verwirrt ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein.

„Das wollte ich nicht."

„Eben."

Seine selbstzufriedene Stimme ließ sie wieder wütend werden, aber Hermine versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Sie durfte nicht noch einmal die Kontrolle über sich verlieren.

Ihre Kraft erschreckte sie. Wie leicht sie Snape hatte festnageln können. Nd vor allem ihre unglaubliche Schnelligkeit.

Snape den Rücken zudrehen, lächelte sie zufrieden. Die Zeiten wo sie Angst vor ihm haben musste, waren endgültig vorbei.

„Ich weiß, was Sie denken." Snape war hinter sie getreten und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr. „Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger…", er machte eine Pause, damit die Wirkung, seiner kalten, dunklen Stimme sich entfalten konnte, „es wäre ein großer Fehler, mich zu unterschätzen. Sie verfügen doch über recht viel Verstand…benutzen Sie ihn dann auch."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte Recht. Auch wenn sie ein Vampir und ihm somit kräftemäßig überlegen war, Snape war ein ehemaliger Death Eater, man sollte sich wirklich nicht mit ihm anlegen.

Jedenfalls nicht, bis man seine Schwächen kannte.

„Sie werden nun hier wohnen, Ihre Sachen haben die Hauselfen bereits gebracht." Snape hatte wieder den erklärenden Lehrerton angeschlagen und ließ nicht im leisesten ahnen, dass die Situation eben, irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst hätte.

„Der Unterricht?"

„Könne Sie vergessen, jedenfalls die Fächer, in denen sie praktisch zaubern müssen."

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Warum?" Das war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl.

„Wir haben recherchiert." Snape wandte sich ihr zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Durch ihre Verwandlung haben Sie alle ihre Kräfte verloren. Allerdings die eines Vampirs dazugewonnen. Mit Magie, haben diese Kräfte jedoch nichts zu tun. Sie werden dem Unterricht natürlich theoretisch folgen.

Ihre Freunde werden Sie erst mal nicht sehen. Offiziell sind sie krank. Ich denke nicht, dass Ihnen das viel ausmacht, oder?"

Sein gegenüber nickte gleichgültig.

„Sie werden ihre Räume nicht verlassen… erstmal jedenfalls nicht. Und was das Blut angeht…da haben wir noch keine Lösung gefunden. Sie werden wohl für eine Weile Hunger schieben müssen, aber keine Angst", ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Snapes Gesicht, „irgendwas werden wir schon aufreiben."

Die Art wie er „Irgendwas" betonte und sein Grinsen gefiel Hermine nicht, doch im Moment hatte sie den kürzern gezogen.

„Noch Fragen?"

Ja, eine hatte sie noch.

„Krieg ich neue Bettwäsche?"

Nun war ihr Lehrer wirklich überrascht und seine Augenbraue schob sich in die Höhe. „Bitte?"

Hermine deutete auf das Bett. „Weiß passt nicht mehr so ganz zu meinem Typ. Die blauen Blumen auf dem Kissen, allerdings noch weniger."

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt." Snape nickte ihr noch einmal zu und ging dann schnell wie es seine Art war aus dem Zimmer.


	4. Der Duft der Angst

**Unglaublich aber wahr: Es geht weiter!**

Hab diese Geschichte beim ausmisten gefunden und nachdem ich all eure lieben Reviews noch mal gelesen hatte, habe ich mich, auch wenn es schon lange her ist, ans weiterschreiben gemacht. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

**-4- Der Duft der Angst**

Hermione war nun mal ein Kopfmensch und daran änderte auch ihr frühezeitiges und nicht ganz endgültiges Ableben nichts. Und so verbrachte sie die nächsten Stunden damit, sich ganz genau klar zu werden, was sie eigentlich fühlte und vor allem, wie ihre nächsten Schritte aussehen würden.

Chaos in ihrem Kopf konnte sie nicht leiden. Früher nicht, weil diese Verwirrung sie nervös gemacht hatte, und heute nicht, weil sie es für eine Schwäche hielt, nicht zu wissen, was man eigentlich will.

Und so arbeitete Hermione Punkt für Punkt in ihrem Kopf ab.

Zu Harry, Ron und all die anderen, die sie früher als ihre Freunde bezeichnet hatte, viel ihr nur noch ein, dass sie hoffte, von ihnen in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und ihre Zeit nicht mit lang anhaltenden Erklärungen verschwenden zu müssen.

_Obwohl, eigentlich habe ich ja nun genug Zeit._

Hermione lächelte ehrlich erfreut, als ihr dieser Gedanke kam. Und je mehr sie ihn ausführte und sich die Vorteile, die ewiges Leben und ewige Jugend mit sich bringen würden, ausmalte, desto zufriedener wurde sie. Nicht nur zufrieden. Eine fast schon kindliche Freude erfasste sie, als der Vampirin klar wurde, dass Alter und Zeit ihr nichts mehr anhaben konnten und sie alle die wichtigen Dinge, die in der Zukunft geschehen würden, all die neuen Erfindungen und Entdeckungen, würde miterleben können.

Zeit war wirklich ein wertvolles Geschenk und wem hatte sie es zu verdanken?

Steve.

Schlagartig verlosch ihr Lächeln. Oh ja, es stimmte. Steve hatte ihr das ewige Leben ermöglicht, aber für welchen Preis?

_Aug´ um Aug´. Er hat mir mein altes Leben genommen und mir dafür ein neues gegeben. Eigentlich ein fairer Tausch._

Aber nur eigentlich. Er hatte ihr nicht nur ihr Leben, sondern auch ihre Magie genommen. Und darüber war Hermione wirklich sauer.

_Er hätte mich ruhig mal fragen könne. _

Sie war mit der Gesamtsituation zwar sehr zufrieden, doch ihr „Erzeuger" würde dafür bezahlen müssen, dass er ihr die Zauberkraft geraubt hatte.

_Warte bist du mir in die Finger kommst, Stephan Christopher William Bennet, warte nur._

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Hermione aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Wütend auf sich selbst rappelte sie sich vom Bett hoch. Sie war unvorsichtig gewesen und mit ihren Überlegungen so weit abgedriftet, dass sie nicht mehr auf ihre Umgebung und die nahenden Schritte nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Lauschend stützte sie ihren Kopf auf die Handfläche und erprobte ihre Vampirsinne, indem sie zu erraten versuchte, wer hinter der Tür stand.

Sie hörte… nichts.

Oder doch, ein leises, ganz leises Atmen, aber ansonsten keinen Laut.

Wer auch immer vor Tür stand, musste dort in völliger Regungslosigkeit verharren.

„Kommen Sie rein, Professor Snape."

Sie lachte leise, als ihr Lehrer mit starrer Miene den Raum betrat, denn hinter seiner steinernen Fassade konnte sie einen Hauch von Überraschung spüren.

„Sie haben sich nicht bewegt", erklärte sie ihm, „kein Mensch den ich kenne, kann so lange regungslos sein, wie Sie. Daran habe ich Sie erkannt."

Snape warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu und registrierte nun wirklich überrascht, ein freudiges Funkeln in ihren Augen. So als ob es Hermione freuen würde, dass sie ihn so mühelos erkannt hatte.

„Mich interessiert nicht, wodurch Sie meine Anwesenheit erraten. Das Wissen, dass Sie dazu in der Lage sind, reicht mir vollkommen."

„Oh doch, Professor. Es interessierte Sie."

Snape wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch Hermione hob schnell ihren Zeigefinger.

„Ah,ah, versuchen Sie gar nicht zu leugnen. Ich würde bestimmt merken, wenn Sie lügen."

„In der Tat, Miss Granger, das könnten Sie", er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah das Mädchen vor ihm eindringlich an. „Sie könnten noch sehr viel mehr Dinge tun, doch im Moment wissen Sie noch gar nicht, wozu Sie fähig sind und deshalb brauchen Sie mich auch gar nicht fragen, ob Sie morgen Nacht das Schloss verlassen dürfen."

Nun war es an Hermione überrascht zu gucken. „Aber ich…"

„Versuchen Sie gar nicht zu leugnen", bekam sie von Snape die Worte an den Kopf geworfen, die sie eben noch gegen ihn gerichtet hatte, „ Sie mögen zwar auf die Seite der Untoten gewechselt sein, doch Sie sind immer noch Hermione Granger, eine Gryffindor, die sich nicht mit wichtigen Notwendigkeiten und einem gewissen Verlust an Freiheit abfinden kann."

Darauf wusste Hermione nichts zu erwidern.

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich hier?" Fauchte sie ihren Lehrer stattdessen an.

„Mit Ihnen das Nahrungsproblem und Ihren zukünftigen Tagesablauf besprechen. Falls Ihnen meine Anwesenheit allerdings nicht passt, wäre es für mich ein Vergnügen zu gehen und meine Zeit mit sinnvolleren Angelegenheiten zu verbringen, als Ihnen eine Ihrer neuen Persönlichkeit gerechteren Bettwäsche zu organisieren."

Nach einem Wink seines Zauberstabes flogen mehrere blutrote Satinlaken in den Raum und landeten schließlich auf Hermiones Bett.

„Oh", etwas verlegen sah sie auf den Boden, „ähm… vielen Dank."

_Na toll, seit wann ist Snape den hilfsbereit? Er will mich bestimmt nur in Verlegenheit bringen. Hat ja auch super geklappt. Na warte!_

„Können wir dann jetzt übers Essen sprechen? So langsam bekomme ich wirklich Hunger." Zur Veranschaulichung ihrer Worte trat sie einen Schritt auf Snape zu, der die kleine Drohung durchaus verstanden hatte.

Zu ihrem eigenen Schrecken bemerkte Hermione allerdings, dass sie Recht hatte.

Sie hatte wirklich Hunger und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie deutlich sie Snapes Herzschlag eigentlich hören konnte.

Ein stetiges Pochen, stark und verführerisch auf seine eigene Weise.

Mit jedem Herzschlag wurde Blut durch die Adern gepumpt.

Rotes, warmes Blut.

Urplötzlich überkam Hermione das heftige Verlangen nach eben diesem Blut.

Sie wusste noch nicht, wie es genau schmecken würde, doch sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es wunderbar sein würde, wenn es ihre Kehle hinunter rinnen würde.

Unbewusst näherte sie sich Snape noch ein Stückchen mehr, ihren Blick auf seinen Hals gerichtet, wo sie die Hauptschlagader pochen hören konnte.

Tief in ihr freute sich etwas, als sie bemerkte, dass sein Herzschlag in den letzten Augenblicken deutlich schneller geworden war.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere konnte sie riechen, wie ein feiner Hauch von Angst in der Luft lag.

Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Angst so gut riechen würde.

Die Vampirin lächelte vesonnen und genoss diesen Augenblick.

Genoss die Angst von Severus Snape.


	5. Wissen oderUnwissen

**Rebecca Slytherin:** Och, noch nicht… aber wer weiß… Sevy ist doch manchmal auch zum anknabbern. ;)

**Eule20**: Dann würden zumindest die Gerüchte Snape sei ein Vampir endlich stimmen. Der Gedanke hätte was, aber eigentlich ist er doch schon als Mensch fies genug.

**SamantaCrown**: Das freut mich zu hören.

**JeannesEngelFynn**: Ich hoffe, dass ich es jetzt mehr oder weniger regelmäßig schaffe.

**Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle**: Na, ich hoffe doch, dass sie… interessant ist. ;) Sie wird wohl noch viel… interessanter. g

Und auch vielen Dank an Celina**-Hp, tiffi the vamp, Lightmoon-angel, Angel-of-Mystic, Telepmauriel, ranko9000, Valia, Dax, Severin1, natsucat** und **TiniSnape** für die Reviews.

**-5-Wissen oder Unwissen**

Snape war nicht dumm. Er wusste ganz genau, was vor sich ging und ärgerte sich über seine Angst. Noch mehr allerdings über das Gefühl von Mitleid, das er irgendwo tief in sich spürte.

Energisch hob er den Zauberstab. „Keinen Schritt weiter, Miss Granger, oder Sie werden es bereuen."

Erschocken zuckte Hermione zurück und starrte ihren Lehrer an, als wäre sie soeben aus einer Trance erwacht.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie haben darüber nachgedacht, mich auszusaugen."

„Oh." Mehr nicht. Nur dieser eine kleine Laut entkam Hermione, wobei sie ihre Hand erschocken vor den Mund schlug.

Angesichts dieser Gefühlschwankungen überlegte Snape, ob es ihm vielleicht doch lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich weiter wie ein hungriger Vampir und nicht wie ein hilfloses junges Mädchen benehmen würde. Mit ersterem könnte er zumindest besser umgehen.

„Sie sehen also, Miss Granger, dass es unbedingt notwendig ist, Ihre Ernährungsfrage zu klären. Glücklicherweise habe ich bereits eine Lösung gefunden."

„Ach, wirklich?" Hermione hatte sich wieder soweit gefangen, dass ihr vorheriges Überlegenheitsgefühl zurückkehrte. „Und welche?" Ein skeptischer Blick traf Snape.

„Vielsafttrank."

„Vielsafttrank?"

„Experimente haben ergeben, dass man einen Mensch durchaus auch in ein Tier verwandeln kann. In ein richtiges, nicht so etwas wie Ihr… Katzenunfall." Das spöttische lächeln erreichte sogar Snapes Augen und Hermione fragte sich, wie er damals wohl davon erfahren hatte… hatten Heilerinnen denn nicht auch eine Schweigepflicht?

Wie auch immer, Snape schien der Vorfall ehrlich amüsiert zu haben. „Wenn ein Mensch nun in ein Tier verwandelt wird, muss natürlich auch das Blut dementsprechend nachgestellt werden. Ich habe diesen Vorgang vereinfacht, in dem ich in den Vielsafttrank einfach nur einen Tropfen Blut gegeben habe. So muss nur das Blut und nicht das ganze Tier nachgebildet werden."

Hermione hatte schweigend zugehört, hob aber jetzt noch skeptischer eine Augenbraue.

„Moment, Sie meinen, ich werde Tierblut trinken müssen?"

„Natürlich."

„Warum natürlich? Irgendwer würde sich doch finden, der sich freiwillig in den Finger schneiden und ein paar Tropfen Blut opfern könnte."

„Miss Granger", nun war es Snape der gefährlich nahe an Hermione heran trat, „ ich habe Sie immer für recht intelligent gehalten, aber anscheinend lag ich da falsch. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass wir zulassen werden, dass Sie sich an menschliches Blut gewöhnen?"

Hermione verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum nicht? Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn sie jeden Tag etwas essen müssten, was Ihnen ganz und gar nicht schmeckt?"

„Für mich stellt die Nahrungsaufnahme eine Notwendigkeit und keinen Genuss dar."

„Ach, und jetzt muss ich unter Ihrer Einstellung leiden, oder wie?"

„Miss Granger…." Doch die Zeiten in denen sich Hermione von Snapes zischendem Tonfall einschüchtern ließ waren endgültig vorbei.

„Lassen Sie es gut sein Professor. Sie müssen Ihre Essgewohnheiten mir gegenüber nicht rechtfertigen. Schließlich sind Sie heute schon über Ihren Schatten gesprungen. Überlegen Sie doch mal, Sie haben in einem Satz zugeben, dass Sie mich für intelligent gehalten haben und dass auch Sie sich irren können. Hätte ich von Ihnen gar nicht erwartet."

Geschockt über so viel Dreistigkeit wusste Snape nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Nachdem einige Sekunden in vollkommener Stille verstrichen waren, fasste er sich etwas und gab in alter Lehrermanier zurück: „Ihre Bücher sowie Ihre heutige Mahlzeit wird Ihnen gleich ein Hauself bringen. Professor Dumbledore erachtet es als notwendig, dass sie die nächsten 4 Tage die Kerker nicht verlassen. Kein Kontakt zu anderen Schülern und Lehrern. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und ich werden Ihre Ansprechpartner sein."

Nach einem harten Blick auf Hermione, drehte Snape sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte aus dem Raum.

_Toll, jetzt spielt er wider den Beleidigten, nur weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe._

Seufzend ließ Hermione sich wieder auf ihr Bett fallen.

Snape hatte in ihren Augen eindeutig verloren. Ihr wurde klar, dass sein Wissen, welches sie früher so an ihm bewundert hatte, bei weitem nicht so umfangreich war, wie es den Anschein erweckte. Von dem Umgang mit Vampiren schien er nur wenig Ahnung zu haben

Anscheinend war Snape sich dessen auch bewusst.

Er versuchte immer wieder die Schüler mit seinem Wissen zu beeindrucken –was ihm auch gelang- doch damit versuchte er nur zu überspielen, dass er noch sehr viel zu lernen hatte und es viele Dinge gab, von denen er nie auch nur eine Ahnung haben würde.

Die Vampirin lächelte.

Das einzige was Snape wusste war, dass er nichts wusste.

Und das missfiel ihm fast so sehr, wie ihn die Erkenntnis störte, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Sein ganzes, erbärmlich kurzes Leben würde nicht ausreichen, um auch nur einen Bruchteil von dem zu lernen, was die Welt einem vermitteln konnte.

Lachend sprang Hermione auf und begann ihr Bett von Hand mit den neuen Satinlaken zu beziehen.

Es störte sie nicht, dass sie dafür keine Magie benutzen konnte. Wer brauchte schon Magie?

Menschen wie Severus Snape. Oh ja, die brauchten Magie, um damit einen Ausgleich für ihre Unwissenheit zu schaffen.

Aber sie würde von nun an keinen faulen Zauber mehr brauchen.

Sie hatte alle Zeit der Welt. Sie würde viel mehr Wissen erlangen können als all die ganzen Severus Snapes da draußen. Und mit mehr Wissen, würde sie mehr Macht haben.

Und wenn alle anderen längst in Unwissenheit gestorben warem, würde sie immer noch weiter lernen und den Geheimnissen der Welt auf den Grund gehen.

Denn das wichtigste Geheimnis, das hatte sie schon gelöst, das Geheimnis um das Erlangen der Unsterblichkeit.

Und zwar ohne ein plumpes Hilfsmittel wie den Stein der Weisen!

Dieser Moment der Erkenntnis, kam Hermione wie der glücklichste und sorgenfreiste Augenblick ihres bisherigen Lebens vor.

Woher sollte sie auch wissen, dass er für eine lange Zeit der letzte wirklich glückliche Augenblick sein würde, den sie erlebte?

Doch dafür kann man ihr keinen Vorwurf machen, dann Hermione hatte ja gerade erst mit lernen begonnen.

Noch war sie unwissend…unwissend über das Glück, unwissend über ihre immer noch vorhandene Sterblichkeit.


	6. Anmerkung Wichtig

**Diese Geschichte wird gerade von mir weiter geschrieben. Allerdings musste ich sie noch einmal unter einem neuen Namen veröffentlichen, da ich mit diesem hier aus irgendwelchem Gründen Probleme habe, mich bei einzuloggen.**

**Mein neuer Name ist OMariquitaO. Einfach mal unter Suche eingeben. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ein paar von euch zu der story zurückfinden würden.**


End file.
